Aventuras en Devil May Cry
by AleMichaelis
Summary: Vergil se muda a Devil May Cry con su hijo Nero y su hermano Dante. La ex-novia malvada de Dante llega de visita ¿Podrá Dante soportarlo?
1. Capitulo 1-La ex-novia viene de visita

Capitulo 1

Como tantas veces Dante regresaba de un largo día de trabajo, matar demonios, descuartizar a sus enemigos, esas cosas que siempre solía hacer. Después regresaba a Devil May Cry con Nero esperándolo y una deliciosa pizza en camino.

Esta vez no sucedió, Vergil comía su pizza que había ordenado antes de llegar, Nero dormía recostado en el sofá.

-¿¡Que te crees que haces!?- Grito Dante al ver a su gemelo comiendo la última rebanada de su pizza.

-Comiendo- Contesto el otro.

-¡Esa era mi pizza!, ¡Estúpido!, ¡SI sabes lo que te conviene más te vale pedirme otra!.

-Ni loco.

-Además, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dante pareció olvidar el asunto de la pizza por un momento.

-Me han quitado la mansión.

Dante entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a carcajearse.

-¡No pagaste la renta!-Reía Dante.

Vergil puso los ojos en blanco y dio un último mordisco a la pizza. Se levantó y se recostó en el sillón frente al que estaba Nero.

-¿Qué te crees?, ¿Acaso es tu casa? ¡NO!, largo ahí voy yo.

-Tienes dos habitaciones más, Dante… Nero y yo dormiremos juntos para no molestar.

Dante gruño. Ding Dong… Alguien llamaba a la puerta. Nero se levantó como una bala como cuando Kyrie tocaba la puerta de Devil May Cry.

-¡Yo abro!- Grito Nero.

Nero abrió la puerta. Era Lady con un regalo, Nero se preguntó si seria para él, ya que Lady nunca se olvidaba del pequeño y siempre le traía algo.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto con curiosidad Nero.

-Es para tu padre- Dijo Lady y se abrió paso y fue hacia Vergil- Toma.

-Eh… gracias…

Vergil no estaba acostumbrado a recibir regalos, y mucho menos de los compañeros de trabajo de su hermano gemelo.

-Te lo traje porque hace unas semanas fue tu cumpleaños y no pude darte nada la semana pasada, es una de esas cosas nekos que te gustan.

Vergil se apresuró a abrir su regalo y encontró en su interior un lindo peluche de un gato blanco.

-¡Gracias!-Exclamo Vergil con felicidad.

Dante nunca veía feliz a su hermano, a menos que pasara tiempo con su hijo Nero o con Lady. Ella sí que lo traía loco… pero nunca lo admitia.

-¡Puag!-Exclamo Dante llevándose una mano a la frente.

Nero cerro la puerta con violencia y se fue indignado por que lady no le había traido nada a el. Nero volvió a salir y puso sus manos en su cadera, mirando fijamente a Lady con esos ojillos de cachorro que siempre le ponía cuando iban al parque y quería un helado.

-No creas que no me olvide de ti- Dijo Lady y le entrego un CD de música a Nero.

-¡Oh no puede ser Rammstein!-Grito Nero abrazando el CD y luego abrazando a Lady.

-¿Y yo que?- Pregunto Dante.

-¡Para ti nada!-Grito Vergil y Lady asintió.

Ding Dong…

Alguien tocaba de nuevo… Vergil se paró y abrió la puerta, gran sorpresa la que se dio cuando encontró a una muchachita de cabello negro y ojos negros, piel clara y vestia como una colegiala.

-¿Qué haces tan tarde afuera de tu casa eh?- Pregunto el peliblanco viendo a aquella muchacha que Vergil le calculaba como unos 14 años.

-¿Eh?, ¿De qué hablas imbécil? ¡Tengo 18!- La muchacha empujo a Vergil y entro a la agencia.- ¡Dante!- Grito la muchacha.

-¿Qué quieres mujerzuela?- Le respondió este.

-¡Como que que quiero! ¡Eres un vago no has cambiado nada!

-Y tú pareces una niña.

-¡Y tu un imbécil!

-¡Y tu una majadera!

Lady y Nero se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a Dante discutiendo con una mujer en vez de estarla ligando.


	2. Capitulo 2- ¿Una noche yuri?

Capítulo 2

-¿Quién carajo es ella?- Pregunto Vergil Confundido.

-Soy Alessia Michaelis, grandísimo estúpido- Alessia estaba a punto de golpear a Vergil pero Nero apareció a su lado para evitar que golpeara a su padre.

-No querrás hacerlo- Dijo Nero.

Alessia trago saliva y le brillaron los ojos, y se abalanzo hacia Nero abrazándolo con tal fuerza que los dos cayeron al piso.

-¡Oye!- Grito Nero- ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Ni si quiera te conozco! ¡Además tengo novia!.

Dante puso los ojos en blanco y cargo a Alessia e hizo que se sentara a un lado de Lady esta la miro con desconfianza y asombro a la vez.

-Nosotros tres, nos vamos- Dijo Nero empujando a su padre y a su tío afuera del Devil May Cry.

Lady se quedó sola con la extraña muchachita que ella pudo deducir que tenía problemas mentales. Lady se aclaró la garganta y miro fijamente a Alessia detrás de sus lentes anaranjados.

-¿Aun vas a la escuela?

-Tengo que hacerlo…

-¿Por qué?

-Y eso a ti que… no es de tu incumbencia

-Ay cariño, somos mujeres podemos confiar la una a la otra nuestros secretos.- Alessia la mira con una cara de "¿Enserio bitch?"- Además, hay tres hombres en Devil May Cry.

-¿Ósea que vives aquí?- Pregunto con curiosidad la muchachita.

-A veces… en fin…

Nero, Dante y Vergil había regresado ya a Devil May Cry después de un largo paseo por el parque de Ciudad Fortuna, Nero traía un helado de fresa y cuando se descuidaba Dante lo lamia.

Vergil abrió la puerta del Devil May Cry y se quedó boquiabierto, indignado, en fin, ¡Todo!.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?- Dijo Vergil dirigiéndose a Lady.

Nero y Dante entraron después de Vergil y de la sorpresa el helado cayó sobre el piso de madera sucio.

Lady y Alessia estaba ¡Ebrias!, Vergil jamás había visto ebria a Lady así que corrió para ayudarla no balancearse mientras que Nero corrió a ayudar a Alessia, y es que Nero era muy caballeroso y todo eso.

-¡Que perras!- Exclamó Dante.

-¡Dante!- Le grito Vergil.- ¡Vulgar!

Nero sugirió que debían de llevarlas a una habitación para que pudieran dormir Vergil acepto pero Dante se negó.

-¡Ninguna de esas dos perras van a dormir en una de mis habitaciones!- Replico Dante.

Pero, como era de esperar el poder de padre e hijo gano y subieron a las morenas cargándolas por las escaleras y hasta que al fin las recostaron en una cama grande cubierta de sábanas blancas en las que Dante solía revolcarse con una que otra mujerzuela que se encontraba en las noches siempre que iba en busca de "aventuras"

-¡Ahí no!- grito Dante- ¡Ahí tengo mis noches locas!

-Cállate maldito estúpido,- Le contesto Vergil- Cuando despierten se van a ir, además nadie va a tener noches locas, mientras mi hijo y yo estemos viviendo aquí.

Dante puso los ojos en blanco y se rasco la nuca en señal de enojo.

A la mañana siguiente Dante fue a revisar si Lady y Alessia estaba despiertas para poderlas sacar de su agencia, pero tremenda sorpresa con la que se encontró, ¡Lady y Alessia desnudas! Aunque las sabanas les cubrían todo así que solo se veía la espalda desnuda de Lady y los brazos desnudos de Alessia.

-¡Lesbianas! ¡au au au au!- Comenzó a gritar Dante y imitar a una ambulancia.

Vergil se puso al lado de Dante y se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Yo las voy a despertar.- Sugirió Vergil.

Vergil comenzó a zangolotear a Lady y luego a Alessia las dos despertaron y se miraron con extrañeza.

-¿Ustedes…?

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Lady confundida.

-¡Tuvieron sexo lésbico!- Grito Dante.

-¿Eh?- Alessia estaba confundida.

Después Lady y Alessia se miraron una a la otra con extrañeza, mirándose fijamente.

-¡No puedes ser!- Grito Lady.

-¡Tuvieron una noche yuri!- Grito Dante.

-¡No no es así!- Se defendió Alessia.

-Además Vergil, tu sabes que duermo semi- desnuda…

Dante enarco las cejas y miro a su hermano con una sonrisa pícara.

¿Lady y Alessia tener una noche yuri?. Se preguntó Nero quien escuchaba los gritos y la conversación de los gemelos y las dos mujeres.

-¿Qué tal hubiera sido si Kyrie y Lady… o Kyrie y Alessia?- Se dijo a si mismo Nero sonriendo de lado.


End file.
